


your mask tastes gross

by weekend_conspiracy_theorist



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 03:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7151426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weekend_conspiracy_theorist/pseuds/weekend_conspiracy_theorist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny misinterprets a moment and kisses Spider-Man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your mask tastes gross

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt "pete/johnny + awkward kisses"

_This is it_ , Johnny thought. _This is it; I’m going to kiss Spider-Man._

He leaned in, heart beating furiously, and pressed his lips to Spidey’s. Or, like, to a spot somewhere around where he was pretty sure Spidey’s lips were; it was hard to tell with the mask, okay?

Spidey froze. Johnny thoughtfully poked out his tongue- _gross, spandex and sweat-_ and came to the conclusion that he had missed, by rather a large amount. He drew back, scraping the taste off of his tongue with his front two teeth, and Spidey didn’t move.

“Did I read that wrong?” Johnny asked, wiggling the fingers of his right hand where they were trapped under Spidey’s left palm. “Touching exchange of ‘you’re one of my best friends’, physical contact, hesitant inhale as if before asking something big such as ‘Can I kiss you?’“

“I was just going to ask if you’d be cool with paying if we got pizza,” Spidey said, weakly.

“Huh.” Johnny scraped at his tongue a couple more times.

“Your mask tastes gross,” he said, after thirty seconds or so of silence.

“Um.” Spidey swung his legs a couple times, finally turning those big white lenses away from Johnny, out towards the city spread out in front of them. “Sorry?”

“My fault,” Johnny said, faux cheerfully and with a solid attempt at shrugging this whole situation off. “So, you were thinking pi–”

“We could try it again without the mask?” Spidey rushed out, cutting Johnny off, and Johnny felt a real grin spread across his face.

**Author's Note:**

> originally found at http://weekend-conspiracy-theorist.tumblr.com/post/145682937550/for-the-meme-petejohnny-or-harleyivy-awkward


End file.
